Barry (game)
is the rival character from [[Pokémon Diamond and Pearl|Pokémon Diamond, Pearl]], and Platinum. Biography Barry is often clumsy, and quite hyper, he repeatedly bumps into the player and demands the player to pay him a fine. But very often, (if not always) he easily forgets and helps and/or battles the player. He is quite fond of the Gym Leader Crasher Wake. Barry is the son of Palmer, one of Sinnoh's five Frontier Brains. Barry wants to be just like his father and he trains hard to achieve this ambition. He and his father are very similar: they are constantly in a hurry, running into people, even the player, and also react the same when they bump into them. Barry became a lot more serious, realistic, and mature after his biggest defeat against Jupiter. He also made it his goal to defeat her, which he later does after the player and him teamed up when Team Galactic were calling the two legendary Pokémon. He is 15 years old. Game Roles Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Like in every Pokémon game, Barry lives in the same town as the starter: Twinleaf Town, known as the player's friend and soon the player's rival in Pokémon Battles. After the news on the television about the "Red Gyarados", the player's mother in the game tells the player that he came by. When the player visits him, he tells him/her to go with him to Lake Verity. He is waiting for the player at Route 201. When the player arrives he then tells him/her about what has been showed on TV about the Red Gyarados and that he thinks the Gyarados has appeared at their lake. The player and Barry team up and go to Lake Verity, where the player sees Professor Rowan and Dawn/Lucas. Professor Rowan forgot his briefcase, so Barry and the player decide to check it out, but both of them are attacked by Starly which make them use the Pokémon that are in the briefcase. The player and Barry are getting out of Lake Verity, after which they meet Dawn/Lucas and Professor Rowan again. He decides to give them the Pokémon that they used in the battle against the Starly. After the conversation Barry is already gone starting with his Pokémon Battle, but he will be seen again afterwards, challenging or helping the player. Pokémon Platinum In Pokémon Platinum, the storyline is a bit different. Barry wants to jump over the grass to reach Professor Rowan's lab. However, the player and Barry meet Professor Rowan at Route 201 and he gives them a Pokémon of their choice. That's when Barry will fight the player for the first time. After the battle, he is trying to capture the legendary Pokémon for Professor Rowan as thanks for giving him a starter Pokémon, but he has no Poké Balls, so he goes to Sandgem Town. Appearance Barry has yellow hair and orange eyes. He wears a short sleeve cardigan with orange and white stripes, which in Pokémon Platinum turns into a jacket of the same design. He has gray pants, brown boots and wears a brown shoulder bag. Pokémon Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Pokémon Platinum First Battle (Route 201) If player choose: Turtwig= |-| Chimchar= |-| Piplup= Second Battle (Route 203) If player choose: Turtwig= |-| Chimchar= |-| Piplup= Third Battle (Hearthome City) If player choose: Turtwig= |-| Chimchar= |-| Piplup= Fourth Battle (Pastoria City) If player choose: Turtwig= |-| Chimchar= |-| Piplup= Fifth Battle (Canalave City) If player choose: Turtwig= |-| Chimchar= |-| Piplup= Sixth Battle (Pokémon League) If player choose: Turtwig= |-| Chimchar= |-| Piplup= Weekend Battles (Survival Area) If player choose: Turtwig= |-| Chimchar= |-| Piplup= Gallery File:BarryDP.png|Barry's artwork from Diamond and Pearl. Category:Game Characters Category:Rival Characters Category:Pokémon trainers Category:Male Characters Category:Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Characters